You know that we can't be
by BreatheIfYouFindDimitriHot
Summary: Rose and Dimitri met, became friends and eventually, fell in love.Dimitri's a Royal Moroi. Rose is Dhampir. And Lissa's...well Lissa's Jealous. When the time comes to choose between them, what proves as more important? Her heart? Or the need to be loved?
1. He's Hot, He's not

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

Tall, dark eyes, shoulder-length brown hair, light layer of stubble, lean but strongly built. He would definitely be classified as my type of guy, had he not been Moroi.

"Lissa, look!" I elbowed her slightly and nudged in the direction of the new kid. She briefly checked him out before turning her attention back to the dark haired, emo kid in the corner.

"Liss!" I nudged her again.

"What?" her voice tittered on the edge of annoyance.

"Look at him. He's so . . . God-like."

"Rose! Using God as a comparison is a sin. Say sorry."

"What?"

She sighed in exasperation. "Just say you're sorry to God," she explained.

I stared at her incredulously. Had she lost her mind? "Liss, I'm showing you a totally hot guy, why the hell are you talking about my sinning?"

Lissa glanced over at the new guy and then back at me. She shook her head. "He's not my type. More like yours."

"He's Moroi."

"So?"

"Oh come on, Liss! We both know Moroi and Dhampirs don't hook up. Besides, he's Royal. You guys would be perfect together."

Lissa rolled her eyes, probably because she knew I was lying. Okay, so Lissa and this new guy were both incredibly good looking. Lissa being the thin, light haired, fair skinned, tall, peaceful Moroi and the new guy being all tall, dark and brooding, strong and dangerous looking. They both were really nice to look at but in all honestly, put together; they would look kind of weird.

"Besides," Lissa went on, breaking me out of my mental analysis. "I like Christian. Maybe you should look at him. He's so dreamy . . .

I scoffed at her. "Dreamy? That's the best you could conjure up? And anyway, if you like him, why should _I_ look at him?"

A small smile touched her lips. "Because, Rose, you can look but don't touch."

"You're quoting Poison?"

She laughed. "No. That's 'Look but you can't touch'. I'm quoting Ashley Tisdale."

"Oh," I muttered. "That's not my style. I'm more of the Nickleback, Skillet, Three Days Grace type."

"I know you are. I'll never get why, though. They're just so wild."

"Nah, just emotional. Anyway, you're off the topic."

"There was a topic?'

"Well duh. The new guy's hottness," I told her, looking at her like she was stupid.

"Right, well I don't think he's that 'hot'," she replied, using air quotations.

"Not hot? He's like hottness incarnate. Liss, have you gone crazy?"

Lissa grinned. "I am for Christian. And your 'hottie' is named Dimitri, for the record. You seem to able to sniff out a Royal in a crowd and yet you can't name them."

I shrugged. "Go say 'hi' to him."

"What? Why? I don't want to."

"Please, Liss!"

"No."

"Not even for me?"

"What if Christian sees me talking to him? He'll think I'm flirting. I need to give off 'I'm single and I want to mingle with you' vibes."

I huffed. "Fine! Be like that. I'll go say 'hi'."

"Good luck!"

I stormed me wat over to Dimitri and fixed my hair on the way.

"Hey," I greeted him.

He nodded his head in response. "Hello to you, too."

"So . . . you're new?"

"Yeah," he stuck out his hand. "Dimitri Belikov."

"I'm Rose. Rose Hathaway," I told him, shaking his hand. "What grade you in?"

"Twelve, actually. You?"

"Ten."

He nodded and glanced down at his watch. "Hey, I'm sorry but I've got to go. Lunch is almost over and I need to find my class . . ."

"Sure. Where are you?"

He shuffled his stuff around, managing to pull out a small slip of paper. His timetable.

"Room 201."

I nodded. "When you leave the cafeteria, go down the left corridor and turn right twice. It's the room in front of the drink vendor."

Dimitri gave me a small smile. "Okay, thanks, Rose."

"No problem. I'll see you around," I answered before walking back over to Lissa. I'll get you, Baby.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked. Now, if you liked it, go check out my other stories and go check out the user 'Night'sDelight'. That's my friend Isabelle and I. We wrote 'Lover's revenge' so read that and then maybe answer the poll on our page?**

**hehehehe review!~I'll update soon. **

**xx Neha  
**


	2. Questions and Unwanted Answers

**Disclaimer: Do i look like Richelle Mead? Well, i don't. That means i'm not her and i don't own Vampire Academy.**

**Well, i'm like totally back and sorry for not updating. School holidays offically started 49minutes and 33 seconds ago. Anyway, i'm not sure what the hell i'm doing. I have a destination in my mind but i'm lost on the transportation of the plotline. Yes, i'm aware that i sound mad. It's almost one in the morning so this is rather crap but try it anyway. I should also mention that i have writers block. Message/review me for questions or requests (rxd only), i'd be happy to do them. Hope you like!**

"Yo, Mase-"I cut off as his frisbee came flying towards my head. I ducked, stumbling a little before falling.

A hand extended down to me, offering me help. I followed up its arm finding a grinning Mason.

"Asshole," I huffed, readjusting my baseball cap.

"Sorry. Forgive?"

"Do I have a choice?" he knew I couldn't really stay mad at him for long.

"Nope. So, know that I'm all forgiven and stuff, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" his voice became a little nervous just before the end. I looked at him confused.

"We hang out every night, Mase."

"R-right. Yeah, I ju-just forgot that-t," he stuttered out.

I frowned at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yep. Fine. So, what are we doing tonight?"

"I don't actually know. Just . . . be prepared, okay? It's Lissa's turn to pick."

RXDRXDRXDRXD* * * RXDRXDRXDRXD

"Noooooo!" Mason's shrill voice rang out through the dorms. Had I not been screaming along beside him, I would have thought there were Strigoi or something out there.

"You're so overreacting," Lissa sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes.

"Liss," Eddie tried reasoning with her. "Maybe we could try something else? Something we all agree to."

She snorted. "I don't think so. You said that the last four times. This time, we do what I want. Anyway," she said, tossing her blonde hair. "I went to your stupid concert last week. It's my turn, suck it up, Princesses."

Pinching the bridge of my nose I nodded, feeling completely defeated.

"Good," Lissa approved with a smile in her voice. "Okay, I'll start."

We steeled ourselves, each of us hoping Lissa wouldn't choose us. This was Lissa's twisted version of Truth or Dare. I may not have liked Truth or Dare much but I could at least handle it. I was pretty much the Queen of dares. Talking about feelings on the other hand? Emotions? That was something me and the boys just couldn't handle.

Lissa's eyes swept over us, cold and calculating. Well, not really, actually. I probably just felt that way . . .

"Eddie," she declared. "I'll start with you."

Mason high-fived me while Eddie let out a massive yawn. "Hey, guys, I'm actually pretty tired. Maybe I'll just o to bed earl-"

"You. Aren't. Going. Anywhere, Edison Castile. Now, my question is . . . how do you feel about Mia?"

Eddie's cheeks flared red and I stifled a giggle. "Fine. I mean, she's a friend," he told us, trying to cover up his embarrassment. "I mean, she's great and she'll be someone's something more but . . . okay, okay! Don't look at me like that!"

We glanced at each other with confused expression before looking back more intensely at him.

"I said; stop looking at me like that! I like her, okay? I freaking like her! Now, leave me alone!" Eddie had officially passed the hysterical line. He was . . . well there was no real way to describe him. His cheeks were still red and he looked . . . hysterical, I guess.

Mia blushed a faint pink and looked away. I smirked. Their attraction was obvious that even my butt could sniff it out. They'd give in eventually. Eddie began to perk up.

"My turn! Mason, how many times have you done the deed?"

He didn't answer. Or look up.

"I ha... .t...ly. ..m ..nd.. ..k. a .r..i.n." Mason muttered incoherently.

Liss leaned in. "We couldn't hear. Say it clearly."

Mase visibly took a deep breath, probably to calm himself down. "I haven't. I'm still a virgin."

I burst out laughing along with Eddie. Lissa gave us a shut-it look and told Mason it wasn't a big deal.

She was kidding him. Everyone knew Mason's track record with girls. He'd claimed so many times that he's slept with someone. It was ironic that the whole time that he went on about it, he was actually a virgin.

He turned to me. "Do you like someone?"

"What?" I frowned.

"That's my question. Is there anyone you like at the moment and if so, who?" a small flicker of hope burned brightly in his eyes. Did he hope I liked someone? Beside me, Lissa elbowed me, her tiny, pointing bones colliding roughly with my ribs.

I knew what she was telling me. She was telling me to tell the truth. She was telling me that she wanted me to be honest and that this was why she had made us play this. More than anything, she wanted us to have no secrets. I suppose she could have just asked us and we'd have told her privately but if this was what she wanted who was I to argue with a stubborn-as-hell Royal Moroi?

"Yes," I answered honestly. "I do like someone."

"Who?" he shot sharply. I shrugged.

"Dimitri. You know? That hot Moroi guy."

Mason's jaw tightened. "Why him? What's so good about him? His looks?"

I flinched a bit by his tone but spoke anyway. "Well, yeah he's hot. Extremely. I could probably roast a leg of lamb on his abs, he's that hot, but that's beside my point. He's quiet and nice and really mature. He's just so . . . passionate, I guess."

His eyes hardened too. "Right. Well hurry up and ask your question. I'm getting tired and still need a shower."

Umm, rude much? What the hell was wrong with him? I cheated a small glance at Lissa who was looking between us sadly.

"I'll just skip then. Mia can go and then we can leave, if you want."

Mason nodded but fixed his eyes on Mia, waiting for her to go.

"Okay . . . Lissa, umm, what do you, uh, look for in an, umm, guy?"

"Skinny jeans. I love a guy in skinny jean. And oh gosh! The pale yellow ones, they make my heart beat like Rose's stereo."

Silence followed, stretching out painfully until Eddie spoke up.

"Hey, I think I'm gunna head off now . . . "

"Yeah, me too," Mason added, looking everywhere but at me.

The two left, leaving me alone with Lissa and Mia.

"That was weird."

The girls looked at me like I was crazy and Lissa's earlier nude no longer seemed to be a push for the truth. It gave the impression of being a warning, now that I thought about it.

"Rose," Mia started. "How did you expect him to react?"

I shrugged. "I don't know?"

Lissa shook her head. "Rose, Mason really likes you. He's been into you for months now."

Crap. Now what?

* * *

**Reviiiiiiiiiiiew! They make me happy =)**

**xx Neha  
**


End file.
